


Moment

by Naaklasolus



Series: So, a Mando, a Dathomirian and an Umbaran Walk Into a Cantina [11]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Gizmo is a grim fella, Hellions are a Messed Up Bunch, Knockout is So Done, Krell is a Monster, Self-Worth Issues, Umbara is a Spooky Place, Zed Being Zed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: As much as the Hellions may admire Captain Sunny and General Kalash, they can't help but realize just how quickly things have taken a turn for the worst.





	Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Nikov, Sunny and Wrench all belong to OutcastTrip1995! 
> 
> Also, the new addition to our fun collab!

Cabur watched as the male Dathomirian marched off with his boys before looking at Reaper who instantly let the Commander act drop, running his hand back through the curly locks and tugging at them while they all stood in silence and their little Jedi glared in the direction of her Master, resulting in Chaos to pretty much wrap his arms around her, partially restraining her and partially hugging her then rested his chin on top of her head -- much to the girl's irritation.

 ** _"This is insane."_** Solus signed.

Chaos hummed in agreement as he remained unfazed by Jysella elbowing him in the stomach, it as slightly disturbing how much those two acted like siblings. "High chance of death, odds against us and a pissed off general? Sounds like another typical day in our unit, Sol." Chaos points out as Cabur's gaze drifted towards the other Dathomirian and the two Outcasts. "I can talk to Swipes and see if we can get along enough to plan out a good ambush but we're still dealing with what Sergeant Deska would call a Corellian Roullette.".

 After a few moments of talking, the unit's comlink went off. <We have a situation. Krell's choking out Sunny. _>  _Cory's gruff voice announced with a snarl which caused Cabur and Reaper to both take off from the group and towards the direction the Outcasts had headed, he was vaguely aware that three of the others were hot on their heels. <What the fuck? The bastard's actually getting enjoyment out of this>.

 A few more moments later, Cabur was standing back in utter shock as Kalash walked over to his men with a very omnious threat towards Krell as Reaper went to assist their general with Zed in tow, much to the woman's evident irritation. Cabur watched as the medic discreetly tapped Reaper's gauntlet, which probably meant she was trying to calm his nerves....Cabur still had no idea why any of Deska's and Vizsla's boys found so soothing about a simple gesture like that.

But what the hell did the Jedi Council unleash when they sent the Outcasts here? Was this a sign that somebody actually gave a damn about the Hellions? He couldn't shake the omnious feeling that this damn assignment was going to be a game changer.

* * *

Knockout quietly lurked by his little commander as she stormed over to her Master, only for Cabur to grab her and hold her back, the old clone couldn't help but chuckle at that and glanced at to where Chaos was standing near the circle of the clones, quietly speaking with Cipher, both of whom were evidently guarding the larger group. You knew shit was real when Chaos wasn't cracking lewd or dry jokes and Cipher wasn't acting casual.

Knockout knew how feisty his little commander could be, and protective. The Outcasts weren't hers, but they were under her command -- technically, since she's a Jedi Commander, thus placing her as a second to Kalash in the official chain of command. Dathomirian females weren't very nice when you pissed them off or messed with their kin. The old clone glanced towards the Outcasts, more directly Sunny and Kalash.

He quietly made his way over and reached up to remove his helmet, and rubbed at his eyes. "I did warn you lot, so quit glaring at me." Knockout states as he found himself on the receiving end of various glares as he joined the two infiltrators, and leaned against Cipher and slightly watching Wrench check on the captain, the medic winced slightly as memories bubbled up from the last time he had pissed off Krell, he literally owed a life debt to Admiral Varr for the man's rescue, even if the old man assured him it wasn't necessary.

"For what it's worth, you should've asked Reaper to deal with Krell." Gizmo says as he appeared and perched himself on a nearby rock.

"Wha' do ya mean?" Kalash asks as he eyed the rookie warily.

Gizmo waited a moment to answer the question, evidently considering what to use for an answer "In case you haven't noticed, we're expendable. Replaceable." Gizmo says bluntly, which wasn't too out of character. Giz was a blunt kid, he simply didn't give a damn about eloquence or common courtecy. "Reap dies, Chaos takes his place. Just like Reap took Grimm's, or Grimm took Arch's. Simple as that, expendable and replaceable, that's why we have a high fatality rate.".

 "And here I thought that was because you have a tendency to butcher your brothers." Swipes remarks as he watched them warily, Knockout knew he was probably planning their murders right now if his body language said anything. Swipes's body language was nearly identical to Voss's, and he knew how to read his baby brother. He was hating this mission.

Gizmo tared at him for a second before giving the man an unimpressed look. "Survival of the fittest. You should be an expert in that, I mean, you and Voss are brothers, right? Priest raised and trained, were you not?" Gizmo responds, which caused Swipes to glare at him in pure contempt while Chaos moved to stand between the rookie and the sociopath.

"That's enough, Giz" Chaos snarled in warning, causing the kid to give him an annoyed look but go silent anyway, Chaos wasn't right in the head but he still knew the lines you simply don't cross. Priest and his cadets was one of those lines, they avoided mentioning it around Voss for risk of severe injuries.

"So......do you have a nickname, General?" Cipher asks as he looked towards Kalash with a warm smile, attempting to change the conversation. "'Cause that sort of thing earns a nickname. That's how Cabur got his and I do believe you've earned the trust of most of the Hellions.".

* * *

 

Zed quietly stepped aside as she finished checking Krell over, he probably wouldn't be able to yell for a while but it was truly a blessing in disguise. She would have to speak with General Kalash later and ask him to do that more frequently or teach her that one, it could come in useful in the future.

 "Reaper, you still with me?" Zed asks as once Reaper acknowledged her hailing, looking at him in concern.

<Yeah.>.

"Are you calm?".

<Yeah.>.

Zed sighed as she tapped his gauntlet, snapping him out of whatever his daydreaming daze was. "Is that what you meant by something was off about Krell?".

<Yeah, it's......Kalash is next, Zee. Krell won't let that slide easily.>.

Zed nod quietly as she glanced over towards the Outcasts, all of which looked ready to kill meanwhile her fellow Hellions stood about in varying degrees of shock, awe and fear. This was going to be a nightmare. She gently taped his gauntlet as Krell snarled the commander's name in a low whisper while she proceed to go check on her unit.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoy this! ^^


End file.
